Cruisers and yachts, usually more than 30' in length, commonly have toilet facilities with "stand-up" entry as well as separate kitchen and sleeping areas. Even some smaller runabouts have underdeck sleeping areas, toilet facilities and kitchens, and some pontoon and deck boats have "fold-up" dressing rooms and even above deck cabin areas. However, there remained a need for a design that provided "convertible space" for "stand-up" kitchen and toilet facilities, as well as adequate cushioned deck for sleeping or sunbathing. The object of this invention is to satisfy that need.